


Possibly Poetry

by We_All_Live_Under_The_Same_Sky



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_All_Live_Under_The_Same_Sky/pseuds/We_All_Live_Under_The_Same_Sky
Summary: So this is also a really old piece of poetry. I based it off of Hamlet and the whole poisoning my family for the throne thing. So I just thought what would Claudius do to any witnesses of him murdering King Hamlet so this was born.





	Possibly Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off of Hamlet and like Claudius killed the gosh darn king he will do anything to keep the power he coverts so this is basically like the inner thoughts of a character who stumbles upon the truth of Claudius’s deeds and is threatened with the death of a loved on if they don’t comply. So it’s kinda dark but there’s nothing explicit but please exercise self-care.

My footfalls echo through these silent halls,  
I run in the hopes of outrunning fate,  
Even if that hope is illogical.

I know the faster I run the further I’ll be,  
From the truth and the heinous betrayal,  
So faster I will be.

I know the cliffs are drawing ever closer,  
Over the pounding of my heart,  
I hear them,  
My guardsmen,  
Pleading for me to stop.

But I can not,  
I will not,  
I can feel it now,  
Crawling through me at a snails pace,  
Clouding my thoughts and numbing my body,

But this way,  
This way I will protect them,  
Even if I’m gone.

If I am to die,  
It shall be on my own terms,  
I will not lose to him,

I jump,  
I tumble,  
I fall.

As my vision dims and darkens,  
I know,  
That his poison is taking affect.


End file.
